120415-Subterfuge-Twofold
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 00:42 -- 12:42 AT: hi!! 12:42 AT: Hey! 12:43 AT: eribus has a flush :3c 12:43 AT: I hearrd hints of that 12:44 AT: Whisperrs on the wind 12:44 AT: Which is to say Erribus suggested it to me a bit ago 12:45 AT: hehe well i think a full blushing olive confirms 12:45 AT: and 12:45 AT: may or may not have confirmation from the other side 12:45 AT: not sure if their official but 12:46 AT: I feell llike that is verry possiblle 12:46 AT: yees there has been an official pic trade of eribus looks v tired hehe 12:48 AT: I'm surre! 12:48 AT: It'lll be good forr him. 12:50 AT: yes!! it'll be fun to watch!! do you want play-by plays? :3c 12:50 AT: I mean absollutelly 12:52 AT: Why woulldn't I 12:52 AT: What kind of trrolll do you TAKE me forr 12:53 AT: hehehe the kind of troll who lives for ships 12:54 AT: I mean onlly a llittlle bit 12:55 AT: heh 12:55 AT: how's your team doing 12:56 AT: They're a mess 12:56 AT: But what's new 12:57 AT: I have no idea wherre Adam is. 12:57 AT: oh you yea you didnt mention him on youre soup venture i hope he's okay 12:57 AT: Maybe the Denizen ate him. 12:59 AT: why would the denizen eat him?? 12:59 AT: I don't know 01:00 AT: I harrdlly actuallly expect that 01:01 AT: maybe i can sense him out as a fellow doom player or something?? help u find him 01:02 AT: Do you think that's something that you coulld do? 01:02 AT: i mean i could try 01:02 AT: create a link between our fates or something?? 01:04 AT: I'm not surre if that's a good idea. 01:04 AT: LLinking fates seems llike it coulld go reallly badlly 01:04 AT: Especiallly with a human. 01:05 AT: yes 01:05 AT: it does i think ill not... do that 01:07 AT: That's prrobablly a good idea 01:07 AT: He'lll show up eventuallly. 01:08 AT: He's prrobablly fine 01:08 AT: well here's hoping 01:08 AT: have you talked to cara? 01:08 AT: I haven't been ablle to 01:08 AT: oh okay 01:09 AT: She hasn't reallly been arround a llot?? 01:09 AT: yea i managed to talk to her a little while ago... 01:09 AT: LLibby said she was slleeping a llot. 01:09 AT: i think i upset her 01:09 AT: What happened? 01:09 AT: i talked about the horrorterrors it bothered her... 01:10 AT: Oh 01:10 AT: Welll I can see why it woulld 01:11 AT: yea it kinda reminded me of everything else tho 01:11 AT: What do you mean 01:11 AT: well everythingphysical i'd really been focusing on... 01:11 AT: it's what got stuck but some of them just... talked? 01:11 AT: one of them actually asked for flush advise 01:12 AT: ... Reallly? 01:12 AT: yea 01:12 AT: about one of the handmaidens 01:12 AT: he wouldnt tell me which one 01:17 AT: Oh 01:17 AT: Wow. 01:17 AT: Okay then 01:17 AT: That seems llike 01:17 AT: Verry much something 01:17 AT: yes it is 01:23 AT: uum but the moirail thing still worries me um... i wish 01:23 AT: spying wasnt a think um 01:23 AT: you 01:23 AT: got the injection from libby a while ago right? 01:23 AT: Uh 01:23 AT: to get better 01:23 AT: Yes 01:23 AT: sigh 01:25 AT: Why 01:25 AT: the nanites uuh she can use them to uh check in on what we're doing 01:25 AT: other than just... logs and stuff 01:25 AT: Oh 01:25 AT: ... You're surre? 01:26 AT: yea you can ask nyarla... probably serios too 01:27 AT: Oh 01:27 AT: Welll 01:27 AT: Wow. 01:30 AT: mmmm no spying rule i need to work on that... 01:31 AT: .... Yes. 01:32 AT: Absollutelly 01:32 AT: I woulld have thought that this woulld be something that she may think to MENTION 01:33 AT: i guess 01:33 AT: i dont think she mentions a lot 01:33 AT: i think there's still something lingering between me and her too... 01:34 AT: Maybe 01:39 AT: mmmm 01:40 AT: im gonna think about the rule... a bit 01:40 AT: good luck with arty's... marriage? 01:40 AT: and stuff 01:40 AT: Allrright 01:40 AT: <> 01:40 AT: <> -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 01:41 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha